haitifandomcom-20200215-history
La Dessalinienne
La Dessalinienne (The Dessalines Song) is the national anthem of Haiti, honoring Jean-Jacques Dessalines. It was written by Justin Lhérisson and composed by Nicolas Geffrard and adopted in 1904. Creole Lyrics :Pou Ayiti peyi zanset yo :Se pou n mache men nan lamen :Nan mitan n pa fet pou gen tret :Nou fet pou n sel met tet nou :Annou mache men nan lamen :Pou Ayiti ka vin pi bel :Annou, annou met tet ansanm :Pou Ayiti onon tout zanset yo. :Pou Ayiti onon zanset yo :Se pou n sekle se pou n plante :Se nan te tout fos nou chita :Se li k ba nou manje :Ann bite te ann voye wou :Ak ke kontan fok te a bay :Sekle wouze fanm kou gason :Pou n rive viv ak sel fos ponyet nou. :Pou Ayiti ak pou zanset yo :Fo nou kapab vanyan gason :Moun pa fet pou ret avek moun :Se sa k fe tout manman ak tout papa :Dwe pou voye timoun lekol :Pou yo aprann pou yo konnen :Sa Tousen, Desalin, Kristof, Petyon :Te fe pou wet Ayisyen anba bot blan. :Pou Ayiti onon zanset yo :Ann leve tet nou gad anle :Pou tout moun mande Granmet la :Pou l ba nou pwoteksyon :Pou move zanj pa detounen n :Pou n ka mache nan bon chimen :Pou libete ka libete :Fok lajistis blayi sou peyi a. :Nou gen yon drapo tankou tout pep :Se pou n renmen l mouri pou li :Se pa kado blan te fe nou :Se san zanset nou yo ke te koule :Pou nou kenbe drapo nou wo :Se pou n travay met tet ansanm :Pou lot peyi ka respekte l :Drapo sila a se nanm tout Ayisyen. French lyrics :Pour le Pays, :Pour les ancêtres, :Marchons unis, :Marchons unis. :Dans nos rangs point de traîtres! :Du sol soyons seuls maîtres. :Marchons unis, :Marchons unis :Pour le Pays, :Pour la patrie, :Marchons, marchons, marchons unis, :Pour le Pays, :Pour la Patrie. :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :Bêchons joyeux, bêchons joyeux :Quand le champ fructifie :L'âme se fortifie :Béchons joyeux, béchons joyeux :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :Béchons, béchons, béchons joyeux :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :Pour le Pays et pour nos Pères :Formons des Fils, formons des Fils :Libres, forts et prospères :Toujours nous serons frères :Formons des Fils, formons des Fils :Pour le Pays et pour nos Pères :Formons, formons, formons des Fils :Pour le Pays et pour nos Pères :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :O Dieu des Preux, O Dieu des Preux! :Sous ta garde infinie :Prends nos droits, notre vie :O Dieu des Preux, O Dieu des Preux! :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :O Dieu, O Dieu, O Dieu des Preux :Pour les Aïeux, pour la Patrie :Pour le Drapeau, pour la Patrie :Mourir est beau, mourir est beau! :Notre passé nous crie: :Ayez l'âme aguerrie! :Mourir est beau, mourir est beau :Pour le Drapeau, pour la Patrie :Mourir, mourir, mourir est beau :Pour le Drapeau, pour la Patrie English translation :For our country, :For our forefathers, :United let us march. :Let there be no traitors in our ranks! :Let us be masters of our soil. :United let us march :For our country, :For our forefathers. :For our forebears, :For our country :Let us toil joyfully. :May the fields be fertile :And our souls take courage. :Let us toil joyfully :For our forebears, :For our country. :For our country :And for our forefathers, :Let us train our sons. :Free, strong, and prosperous, :We shall always be as brothers. :Let us train our sons :For our country :And for our forefathers. :For our forebears, :For our country, :Oh God of the valiant! :Take our rights and our life :Under your infinite protection, :Oh God of the valiant! :For our forebears, :For our country. :For the flag, :For our country :To die is a fine thing! :Our past cries out to us: :Have a disciplined soul! :To die is a fine thing, :For the flag, :For our country. External link *MIDI File de:La Dessalinienne fr:La Dessalinienne Category:National anthems Category:Haiti